Sierjna
Bio Many cycles before Farscape began, Sierjna left her homeworld of Delfarion on board a Leviathan, traveling to an unknown destination. On her journey, she was spotted by the alien Mu-Quillus, who fell desperately in love with her and decided to make her his by using a siren star to kill her Leviathan and everyone on board, and then trapping her soul before it could escape into the next world. Sierjna knew none of this; all she knew was that one moment she was alive and on board her Leviathan, and the next, she was in limbo, with Mu-Quillus in hot pursuit. Refusing Mu-Quillus' amorous advances, Sierjna used the mystic techniques of her people to kanish away from him and found herself on board a new Leviathan being drawn into the siren star. She tried desperately to warn the Pilot of the Leviathan, but was unable to make herself visible to him, and the ship was burned alive by the Star. For many cycles Sierjna kanished constantly, attempting to escape Mu-Quillus' grasp but only finding herself aboard Leviathan after doomed Leviathan. Finally, however, something changed. One last kanish brought her to Talyn, who as half-gunship was able to resist the siren star's magnetism for a short time. Aboard Talyn, Sierjna quested for the Pilot's den in a vain attempt to warn the ship that it must turn back. She could find no Pilot, as Talyn had none, but she did find Stark, who – as a Stykera – was able to see and hear her. It was Stark who told her the truth: Sierjna was already dead, and her soul was being held by Mu-Quillus, unable to pass over to its well-deserved rest. This was understandably hard for Sierjna to believe, but after she attempted to speak to Rygel, she realized that Stark was after all the only one who could see her, and that she must indeed be a ghost. Swearing to help her, Stark bonded himself with Talyn in order to forcibly guide him away from the siren star – however, he moved Talyn out of Sierjna's zone of kanish, and she vanished from the ship. Panicking, Stark forced Talyn back into the star until Sierjna managed to re-kanish back in. He attempted to help her pass over using his Stykeran powers, but proved incapable of defeating Mu-Quillus' bond. Mu-Quillus appeared in Talyn as well, and using fatalistic persuasion and his powers of transmutation, he took Sierjna away with him. Although Stark went into a polka-dot funk and ceased all mental functions temporarily, John Crichton and Aeryn Sun prepared Talyn's main cannon to fire at the siren star and destroy the source of the electromagnetic attraction. As they did so, Sierjna snapped out of her Mu-Quillus-induced trance and kanished back into Talyn, supporting Stark as, still bonded to Talyn, he fired the cannon at the siren star, destroying both the source of the electromagnetism and Mu-Quillus himself, as he was somehow linked to it. With Mu-Quillus gone from this world, Stark was finally able to cross Sierjna over to the other side in peace. Quotes *Cycles ago, I came from Delfarion. One microt I was on my ship, and then not. I'm trapped outside my world for so long trying to get back. But I float here unable to free myself. I board a Leviathan, then another, then another. Only to find myself unseen, unheard, by all aboard. Until now, where at last I am given form. *I want to walk on a planet again! I want to breathe its air, I want to drink its cool water! Give me back my life! Appearances *(3.12 "Meltdown") Category:Season 3 characters